the puppets toy
by thegallbros
Summary: This is the story of a young man that gets a job at an anmatronic pizza parlor, where he makes some unlikely friends. Will he survive or will he become a new toy. (Still suck at summaries) story takes place in fnaf 2. Rated M for lemons and strong language
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello again guys I'm back with another FNAF fanfiction. My plans for this story is to hopefully make it longer than the last. One last thing before we start is that this is my theory of fnaf 2. If I am copying someone else, please let me known because I have not read any of the new fnaf fanfictions. But anyway enjoy.

" This must be the place " I said, standing in front of the very colorfully lit Freddy fazbear building. On the glass door was a sign that said 'night guard wanted' I walked up to the door and took the sign off and walked inside. Once inside I could see the colorful animatronics walking around playing with the children, the walls were covered in pictures and birthday decor. I put the 'wanted' sign next to the doors and started to look around, as I did this I didn't notice one of the animatronics walk up to me. " Can I help you, sir" it said in a feminine tone " yes, can you help me find the manager?" I asked her " what for?" she asked with curiosity showing in her voice, " I was going to apply to be the night guard " I said with a smile. " Well, if you're going to work here c-can I ask for a name s-sir" she said kinda nervous, which I thought was weird, but at the same time cute " Jamison, but please call me jay" I said with a smile " it's nice to meet you jay, my names Bonnie I hope we can be good friends" she said kinda childish adding to how cute she already was. " Of course we can " I said smiling "really cause the last night guard was really mean to me and my friends " she said a little sad " yes we can all be friends" I said " yay!" she said as she hugged me at first I was shocked but I soon hugged back. She felt so real like she was...alive, she soon realized what she was doing and let go." sorry I got really excited " she said, trying to hide her obvious blushing " t-that's ok " I said blushing a little as well. After that, she started walking I quickly followed her, she walked over to a man wearing a really tacky purple. The man appeared to be to be in his late 20's, Bonnie walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder the man turned to me and Bonnie " hello Bonnie, and who's this young man?" he said putting his hand out towards me. " My names jay sir " I said, shaking his hand " please call me Fred" he said " Well, Fred I was wondering if I could take the night shift?" I asked " well lets see your papers, please step into my office" he said walking through a door labeled manager. I followed behind him " good luck" I heard Bonnie whisper to me before I entered the room and shut the door behind me. The inside of the room was just like the rest, pictures of the animatronics playing with the children. There was a large desk with a chair on either side of it, Fred sat in the chair behind the desk and motioned for me to sit in the other one, i did so. " Well Mr. J lets see those papers?" he asked I handed him the papers I had I didn't have much since this is my first job. He looked at the papers with much interest " well?" I asked, getting anxious " well, it says here that your white, 5'8'', 18 years old, brown eyes, light brown hair, you have a medium build, and that you're good with technology, " he finished " yes sir, I'm also taking an electrical engineering class in college" I said with happiness showing in my voice. "Still in school?" he asked, " yes sir" I answered, he looked back at the papers once more before putting them down on the desk. " Well, everything seems to be in order" " yeah?" I asked " so I think that you'll fit right in " he said with a smile " I got the job!" " welcome aboard son " he said putting his hand out towards me " thank you sir, you won't be disappointed in your decision" I said shaking his I did this I heard a small cheer come from the other side of the door, before I could question it fred intervened " come, let me show you to your office, but first" he said walking towards a locker. He opened the locker and pulled out a security clothes, just a gray button up shirt with some gray pants and a hat that had the word 'security' on it. " Heres your uniform, " he said and handed them to me " thanks " I put the hat on and just held the other pieces of clothing on my arm. " Now let's get moving' " he said, walking out the door which I followed behind him. i followed him down a long hallway splitting off to multiple rooms (i assumed it to be the main corridor) as we go closer to the end of the hallway, I could see a room that had no doors and the grates on the vents were taken off and in the middle was a man holding a tablet. he put the device down and noticed us " hey Zack" Fred said, greeting the man who i now known to be Zack." hey fred, what's with him?" he asked " he is going to be the new night guard" Fred answered him, " well then nice to meet ya' kid the names Zack and you are?" he said getting up and walking over to me " the names Jamison, but please call me jay" i said shaking his hand " well then jay let me show ya' how everything works" he said walking over to the tablet he motioned me to come to him, i did so. " This is how you look through all the cameras and you press this button to flash the lights on the camera you are looking through, " he said, pointing to the squares on the tablet, I checked the time to see that it was 11:30. " Hey Fred when does my shift start?" I asked him " 12" he said.

AN: just wanted to say I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I've been really busy with finals. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys which character do you think should be in the first lemon: Bonnie, Chika (I mean the new ones), foxy, or the marionette. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile page cast your votes now you got about 3 chapters to vote. But anyway if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a few, follow or review it lets me known that you want more. But until next time guys have a fantastic thanksgiving and I will (maybe) see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys I'm sorry that I have not been updating that often. I have been trying to focus on my school work so please give me a pass on this one. Also, some people offered me some writing tips and I am thankful for that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, lets get started.

" Alright, she's all yours kid" Zack said before walking off with Fred " okay, see you guys in the morning " I said, waving at the two walking down the hall before sliding the security jacket on over my black T-shirt. I checked the cameras to see Zach walk out the door and locking it. " Alright, first night" I thought. Then the phone rang, I answered it. " Hello, " I said then a recorded message started playing

-After the phone call (it was way too long to put in the chapter)-

" Alright, so the animatronics move around at night not surprising" I thought. I checked the stage to see that Bonnie was gone, I checked all the cameras and couldn't find her then I heard someone step into my office, I looked up to just in time to see Bonnie"jay!" she said leaping at me and hugging me. I was shocked at first, but soon hugged back, " I can't wait for you to meet my friends " she said loosened her grip, I blushed at her position. She was sitting on my lap with her legs spread with me in the middle of them, she noticed and quickly jumped off me blushing " s-s-sorry" she said hiding her face. It's o-okay, I hope your friends are as nice as you are, " I said, trying to help, seems like I made it worse because she was trying to hide her face even more, I'm not the best with women. Then we heard a beep coming from the tablet, I looked to see that there was an exclamation mark next to one of the cameras I looked to that the music box needed to be wound up. I looked at Bonnie for an answer, she shook her head no. I put the tablet on the table and took the time to take a look at Bonnie, she was about my height, blue hair that went down to her mid back her ears laying down on the back of her head, she had hazel green eyes and makeup on her cheeks. She was wearing a white shirt with blue on the sides with a pair of matching blue pants and a red bow tie. " W-what are you looking at?" she asked to bring me back to reality " nothing" I answered quickly while hiding my blush. Then I started hearing the sound of a jack in the box being wound up " she's coming, " she said with glee " who?" I asked. Then the music stopped and a girl in black came out of the darkness "h-hi, " she said nervously, she was shorter than me only by and inch or two, she had black hair that went down to her shoulder, she was wearing a pair of black pants with white stripes going around her calves and a couple sizes too big black jacket that had bright white buttons and white stripes on her forearm. She had brown eyes and makeup on her cheeks like Bonnie but she had purple lines going from her eyes to her mouth. I got up from my chair and walked over to her " hey, my names jay" I said, extending my hand out towards her " my names M-Mary" she said nervously shaking my hands. " Nice to meet you Mary, " I said with a smile on my face," you don't think I'm creepy?" she asked " now why would I?" I asked with a curious face. " Zack always calls us creepy during the day and at night he would hide in the mask or blind us with his flashlight" she said with an irritated look on her face " I'm not gonna do that, if Bonnie says that you're ok that you're a friend of mine" I said walking back to my car. " Well, you might want to do that when we're not around" Bonnie said "why?" I asked " because the others might not be as kind to you as we are, " she said with a worried look on her face " what do you mean?" I asked with an eyebrow raised " if they see you at night they'll most likely..."" kill you" Mary said bluntly and making me reconsider this job. " The bad news is that me and Mary are gonna be shipped out tomorrow for a check up" Bonnie said with worry still on her face. Now fear was showing on my face I put my head in my hands, I then felt someone's hands on my knees, I spread my fingers to see a pair of black gloves. I looked up to see Mary kneeling in front of me. " Hey, it's gonna be okay. Foxy gonna be here after all, " she said in a calm tone, trying to cheer me up, to which it worked. I looked at the time to see that it was 5:50, my shift was almost over. " So, are you gonna come back tomorrow?" Mary asked " I don't know, I'll have to think about it, but right now I need to get ready for school" I said packing my things and walking down the hall. " Come on, I'll walk you guys back to you spots" I said to them, they walked over to me and we started walking down the hall towards the prize counter. When we got there Mary turned to me " well, I guess I'll see you later, " she said, putting her arms out for a hug, I hugged her and she nuzzled her head into my chest. Before letting go, she got on her toes and kissed me on the cheek and then ran to her spot hiding her face as she ran, I put my hand up to the spot that she kiss a little shock but happy at the same time. " AHEM!" Bonnie said, catching my attention with a look of jealousy, we headed down the hall to the main stage, Bonnie gave me a quick hug and started to climb on stage. Giving me a good view of her ass, I think the room started to glow red I was blushing so much, I heard the clock strike telling me that it was time to go. I walked out the door to see Zack walking towards the doors " so how was the nights?" he asked with a smirk on his face "everything was fine" " what?!" he said, apparently not expecting me to say that "yep everything was fine, gonna come back tomorrow too" i said walking to my car. I got in and started driving towards my dorm to get ready for my class.

AN: well guys, that's the chapter. Remember the poll is still open I don't know when I'll put the lemon in so just keep voting. Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave a review or PM me and favorite and follow it lets me know the quickest that you want more chapters and i will see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys I'm not dead, and I'm glad to be back. I've been busy trying to manage school so I'm gonna try and update the story whenever I get the chance to add to it, just don't give up on me okay. Alright, that is enough of a life update lets get to the story.

" Ugh, so tired " I said, walking into my apartment room, I had just gotten out of class. " Hey man. " My roommate said as he was making food. " Hey Roman, whatcha doin'?" I asked with an empty stomach" Nothing much just eating some ramen, want some?" he asked, " Yes" I said taking a seat as he reached into the cupboards and got two bowls. Roman was about 5'10" with a good build, but a little chubby, short blonde hair, and blue eyes." So how has the night shift treating you?" he asked, handing me a bowl and a fork "Good, I met a couple of girls" I said and took a bite of the chicken flavored noodles. " Nice, hey brown wanted to know if you wanted to go and have some beers over at his place this weekend? " "Sure, I got free time " I said, finishing my food and checking the time, it was 6:57.

" So, tell me more about these girls? " he asked, " Don't even try, they are definitely not your type " I said making him choke on some noodles. I laughed as I walked into my room to try and get some sleep before work.

=-=- later that night-=-=

I pulled up to the animatronic pizza place as they took out two large boxes (which I assumed to be Bonnie and Mary) fear started to set in as I walked up to the place. Right before I got to the door Zack walked out. " Good luck kid you're gonna need it, " he said with a smirk on his face as he walked to his car " Jackass… " I said walking through the door and to my office. When I got there I found a note on the tablet, I opened the note it read: Be there soon~ - F&C. " O... Kay " I said with a questioning look on my face, I picked up the tablet and sat down in the chair, right as the clock beeped letting me known the night has started. Then the phone rang.

=-=- after the phone call-=-=

" Why doesn't he like Mary? " I said, hanging up the phone " So foxy doesn't like bright lights " I thought as I looked at the main stage to see that they were all gone. " Oh shit " I checked the party room one to see that China was right outside of the vent with dim little lights where her eyes should be and her beak missing. " There you are, " I said, putting down the tablet and shining my light down the hall to see nothing was there. I quickly checked the cameras again to see that China had vanished." Shit, " I said, putting the tablet down and finding a Freddy in the room. Almost on instinct I reached for the Freddy mask and put it on, my heart felt like I was going to jump out of my chest and the mask smelled of... Blood so much so that you can almost taste it. When the bear left the room the lights flickered and he vanished. I took the mask off and reaching for the light on the vet, but before I could turn the light on something grabbed my hand making me jump. I tried to get my hand back, but it wasn't letting go.

" Let go god damn it!" I screamed at it and to my surprise it actually lets go. " Chica! I said you can come and visit him if you didn't scare him. " a mature voice said nearly making me shit myself, I looked over to see a tall woman (taller than me, that is) she was about 6' if I had to guess. She had blood red hair, yellow eyes, kinda orange colored overalls with one leg missing, a red T-shirt and a pair of fox ears. " Sorry about her, she was begging me to let her meet you, " she said, walking closer to me as her, she slid back in my chair a little " My names foxy and this is Chica " she said gesturing to the blonde climbing to her feet after crawling out of the vent. She had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, small red lips, she was wearing a yellow dress that went to her knees. The sleeves were just as long, " Is there some kinda trend going on here? " I thought, she also had a pair of knee high socks that resembled a chicken leg. " Um, sorry for scaring you, " she said very softly and looking at the ground blushing slightly. " It's alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you, the names Jay " I said making the sad girl perk up a little " So, jay I have some questions for you? " Foxy asked " Ask away " I told her as she and chica grabbed a seat " So you go to college? " " Yes, " I answered. " Are you still a virgin? " The blonde asked with a seductive smile." CHICA " Foxy yelled at her the question made my face glow a very bright red I quickly looked at the ground to try and hide my blush. " But I have to admit the question has me curious " Foxy said, giving me a look like she wanted an answer" I-I... I, " I said with a shudder in my voice, " Come on Jay just tell us~ " chica said, walking over to me and sitting on my lap" Y... Yes, " I said my face still bright red. chica and foxy face seemed to light up at my response. " Well then, would you like to lose your virginity" chica said, sliding her hand down my chest down to my crotch.

**=-=- WARNING SMALL LEMON -=-=**

Before I could even reasoned, she pulled me close and put her lips against mine, I felt something tap against my teeth. I accepted and let her tongue explore my mouth, then she started to grope my crotch" Damn, she must really want it " I thought. Then we heard the clock go off telling me that the night was over." Aww, I wanted to play more " chica whined, then foxy grabbed chica by the collar and pulled her off me. " No more play time we have to go " Foxy said, dragging chica down the hall. " Interesting girls " I thought my face still red as I got up out of my chair and walked out of the building.

AN: hey guys sorry about the long wait again, I've been really busy. I just started my first job and that kinda hard to manage with school and this. But don't worry, I will still write this chapter up until the next five nights at Freddys comes out. One last this next chapter is probably gonna have a lemon in it so if you didn't put in a vote do it now. Anyway guys, that's my time and i will see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: **please read** Hey guys long time no see. I'm sorry i was gone for so long, almost a year now. i'll explain why at the end ok, because i known you guy have been waiting on this for a while so let's get to it. Just to let you know i'm a little I will be putting up another poll to decide who should be in the next lemon on my page.

"God that lecture suck" I said walking up to the doors of the pizzeria. before i could open the doors Zack came bursting out of the doors.

" fuck you and the animatronics. I QUIT!" Zack said slamming the door behind him as he left, almost breaking it.

" Z-Zack. whats wrong?" I asked.

"fucking fred won't give me a raise for having to deal with the animatronics. The looks those fucking cun-" before he could finish I interrupted him

" you better think twice before you finish that sentence" I said with authority in my voice and giving him a death glare. He jumped back at my comment.

" Why? Do you care about those animatronics?" He asked returning the glare.

" well... umm... that's none of your business" I said with my face turning red

" Oh. You do care about them. Well let me tell you something." He said as he pulled me in close" Those fuckers have no heart. No remorse. And no mercy. They will kill you without any hesitation, just remember that." he said pushing me away and walking to his car.

"Fuckin' asshole.." i said opening the doors and walking inside. _" They wouldn't hurt me, would they?" _The thought sat in my mind.

=-=- in my office after the phone call-=-=-=

" I'm starting to think that these phone calls are just a joke" I said hanging up the phone. I leaned back in my chair and stretched, after I was done i yawned and rested my head on the desk, I quickly looked at the clock it was now 11:40. " I can sleep for a few minutes" I said slowly falling asleep.

=-=- a few moments later-=-

"Oh god, i feel like shit" I said sitting up and looking at the clock, the clock read 12: 40. " Damn I slept for a whole hour" I said looking around nobody was here. _"odd" _I thought, then I heard a noise come from the vents. I looked and saw nothing. I sat up in my chair thinking nothing of it. I felt something breath down the back of my neck I looked behind me their was nothing. I started to feel very worried I closed my eyes and sat back down in my chair " Jay, there's nothing wrong everything is fine" I said as I slowly opened my eyes my heart stopped as I saw the head of a colorful foxy staring at me with only one eye. I didn't move, just sat their staring at eachother. Next think I known a hand comes out of nowhere and forces me against the wall by my throat , high enough that I couldn't touch the floor. Everything started to fade, then eventually i passed out.

=-=- sometime later-=-=

I wake up to the sound of voices." I knew that shouldn't have taken so long to get to him. God what have I done!" I heard Bonnie say with a sadden tone

" Bonnie it's not your fault that we showed up late, and you know that" Mary said trying to calm down Bonnie

"What the hell happened?" I said sitting up right before getting tackled by Bonnie

" Thank god you're alive, i'm so sorry!" she said digging head into my chest with tears in her eyes.

" Did you really think that I would die that easily?" i said trying to cheer her up,

" I don't known. maybe? I don't care you're alive" she said, as I sat up to lay against a wall.

" It's good to see you alive jay" mary said walking over and hugging me. We sat like this for a little while, I felt so blessed to have these two in my life. Mary let go and moved away " looks like someone was worried about you" she said pointing to Bonnie who had cried herself to sleep. " Hey, you're probably thirsty after almost dying so I'm gonna go get us some food and some drinks, ok?" she asked already walking off.

" Hey what if that thing comes back?" I said very worried for not just me but Bonnie too.

" You'll be fine she never comes here" she said walking off and closing the door. I looked down at Bonnie, she looked cute but worried. She was shaking and had a pained expression. So I very gently caressed her in my arms, and softly petted her. She started to calm down, and then soon awoke, "hey sleepy you're awake" I said with a smile, she looked at me and quickly looked away. " what's wrong?" I asked very concerned,

"I'm sorry" she said in a very soft voice.

" For?" I asked

" for not showing up before mangled could hurt you" she said in a very saddened voice.

I just smiled, I grabbed her chin and turned her head to me. " You saved my life, if it wasn't for you I would probably be in a freddy suit, i'd like to thank you for that." I said letting go of her face. To which she grabbed mine and pulled me into a kiss. It was a gentle kiss she soon took away. Both of our faces were a nice shade of red

" it's no fair that Chica , Mary got to kiss you." She said staring into my eyes. She felt embarrassed by what she did and started to move away, so I quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me. I put my right arm behind her back and kissed her again. I tried pushing my tongue into her mouth which she accepted and opened her mouth and letting me explore, to which she did the same. I slowly slide my hand inside her shirt, up her stomach to her bra.

**=-=- lemon warning (finally)-=-=**

As quickly took off her bra, I lifted up her shirt revealing her perky B-cup breast. As I started to play with her breast I could feel her moaning as we kissed. I stopped kissing her and laid her gently on the carpeted floor. And started sucking on her breast receiving more moans as I did so. I then started to gently bit on her niples to which she moan very loudly, I then slowly moved my hand down her body to her pants. I started to unbutton her pants and slowly pulled them down and started teasing her lower lips. I brought my head down to her quivering pussy and started to lick she grabbed my head pulled me closer to her pussy wanting me to go deeper I slid my tongue in and out of her going as deep as I could. She quickly turned us over so she was on top.

"My turn" she said with a seductive smile as she almost ripped off my shirt. She climbed up and kissed my neck and again low and low till she got to my pants she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants to reveal my already erect member. She slowly licked from the base to head of my member. She wrapped her soft lips around the head of my member and slowly started taking more and more of it in earning a loud moan from me, which she seemed very pleased to hear. Moving quicker and quicker, making me moan more and more, I grabbed her ears and pulled them towards me making her stay at the base. when I let go she was gasping for air, but still went back for more that is when I stopped her. I pushed her to the ground I put the head of my member at her entrance, as I slowly pushed deeper inside of her she clawed at my back the deeper i went. I started thrusting slow but picking up the pace as i went on, with every thrust earning a moan from her. she flipped us over again started bouncing up and down giving me a nice show to watch. I started thrusting inside her as she bounced, she layed on me biting me as I thrusted. I could feel the pressure building up inside

" B-Bonnie...I...c-can't-" "Its ok just let it out" she said interrupting me, as i pushed one last time inside of her releasing all of my load. I slowly pulled my member out to see a white river flow out of her. then she passed out again, I put my clothes back on. And covered her up with my jacket, I rested her head on my lap and looked at the clock to see that it was 5:30. I looked back at Bonnie to see her sleeping happily. then I heard the door crash open I look to see Mary,Foxy and Chica falling to the floor, the noise awaking Bonnie.

" h-how long have you been there?" I asked blushing a very deep red.

" only the hole time" foxy said casually " I must say, that was rather impressive Jay" foxy said crawling closer to me, I tried to crawl away but my back was against the wall. She crawled onto me and sat on my lap " can it be my turn now?" she asked seductively " I c-c-can't i'm with B-bonnie and-" I was interrupted by Bonnie coming over and kissing me again then turning to kiss foxy

" Jay it's alright I don't mind sharing" she said with a cheerful smile. Then the alarm went off letting me know the night was over " aww. guess we'll play tomorrow" foxy said pulling me into a kiss and then pulling me up to my feet. I walked all of them back to their spots and headed for the door

"tomorrow is going to be fun" i said walking out the door.

AN: Alright now a little explanation. Again i'm sorry I was away for so long. I was having trouble i was going through some depression because i found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with my bestfriend so there's that. I also am a senior in highschool now and have to work towards college. I love you guy and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bye :)


End file.
